


living in a fantasy without meaning

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [137]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen, Reference to Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: -Ryan Ross in whatever pairing (or gen! I am coming to love gen!) you so desire, and  Anastacia - Left Outside Alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	living in a fantasy without meaning

The place is pieced together out of a lifetime of dreams, the nonsensical and the perverse. The sky changes from the bluest blue to a candy-cane pink at random times, and gravity is an option rather than a law. He tends to stay around the marketplace, watching the bestiary that is the population drift past on unknown errands.

Ryan wonders how long he'd been here. He'd woken up to himself slowly, but had no measure of time here. He'd just gradually come to the realization that this wasn't right, wasn't home.

This was a dream, but he wasn't waking up.

There was an itch that always ached on the inside of his right arm, inside the elbow, where the veins throbbed blue under the skin. The puncture marks here in the dream matched the ones he had collected in the waking world, but they never bled or bruised, even if he pinched them.

Sometimes he heard voices that seemed disconnected from his dream, but no matter how fast he ran, he could never chase them down.

He'd given up trying to find the exit, the way back.

Ryan sat and watched the dream pass by and let the hope of ever waking seep out through the holes he'd pressed into his skin.


End file.
